


The Thing About Cats

by purple_bookcover



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cats, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Original Character(s), Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/pseuds/purple_bookcover
Summary: These characters are not mine. They are Laper's (depicted with permission).The Journeys girls volleyball team has a match today against a tough opponent, but Yuka is too busy playing with stray cats. Seriously, what is Ryoko gonna do about that day dreamer?
Relationships: Ryoko/Yuka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Thing About Cats

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute little fluff piece based on a friend's characters.
> 
> You can see the art for these characters [here](https://twitter.com/laperclip/status/1287638096545120256?s=20).

Yuka waved the bit of grass in her hand. The cat swatted at it, leaping and rolling on the pavement. It batted at the grass, purring even as it tried to get at the teasing toy in Yuka’s hand.

The cat startled, darting away.

Yuka sighed. A shadow fell over her where she crouched on the sidewalk.

“You’re gonna be late,” Ryoko said. 

“Late for what?” Yuka drawled. 

“The game,” Ryoko said. Disgust tinged her tone. 

“I was busy,” Yuka said.

Yuka could practically hear Ryoko rolling her dark eyes. Ryoko grabbed her arm, hauling Yuka to her feet. Yuka was easily taller than Ryoko, and far more pale as well. They had very little in common, whether physically or otherwise. Where Yuka’s dark hair was tidy and trimmed close to her head, Ryoko’s bounced in curls and waves. 

Ryoko kept holding Yuka as she started for the gymnasium across the street.

“Seriously,” Ryoko muttered, “why did you even join the volleyball team? I have to drag you in every time.”

Yuka bit back a smile. Ryoko was still holding her and she didn’t sound quite as mad as she should have. 

Yuka didn’t respond. Cats were fickle creatures. Better to let them sort it out on their own.

#

“We can beat these guys,” Hotaru said. He looked at the rest of the volleyball team, meeting each player’s eyes in turn.

Ryoko struggled not to back down when Hotaru found her. She knew she hadn’t been at her best lately and that the captain had noticed. He noticed everything. It wasn’t an accident that he was the one calling the shots for the team. 

“We need to keep an eye on that giant they have playing middle blocker,” Hotaru went on. “She’s tall, but our technique is better. Plus, we’ve got some good jumpers on our side. Let’s win with pure skill. We’re the better team.”

Everyone nodded, even Yuka. 

Ryoko nearly sighed. Yuka. What was her deal? She nearly missed every game, every practice. Ryoko always had to drag her inside. It was like she was just waiting for Ryoko to find her and haul her to practice. 

The whistle blew. The teams shook hands, then took up their starting positions. Luckily, Ryoko didn’t have to go head-to-head with the giant, not right now at least. 

The moment the first serve sailed over the net, Ryoko’s hopes about avoiding the giant evaporated. She returned the serve, but the other team saved Izumi’s spike. They set the ball beautifully and the giant spiked it right down the center.

Ryoko wasn’t the only one stunned by that spike. _Shit._ This girl wasn’t just tall; she also had skill. 

They managed to save the next spike by the giant, but it felt like all they could do just to lob chance balls to their opponents. 

Ryoko was relieved when the whistle blew to end the first set. They’d lost it by five points, that damn giant spiking it over and over right in their faces. To make matters worse, Ryoko wasn’t pulling her own weight when it came time for them to fight back. More than a couple of her own spikes had been blocked. 

Hotaru pulled Ryoko and Ise aside during the break. 

“Hey,” Hotaru said, “I know that block is tough, but we need you two to break through. What can I do to give you better sets?”

Ryoko squirmed. She didn’t want to talk about this. All it meant was that she’d failed and that her captain had noticed her failing. 

“Quicker,” Ise said. “We can’t get higher than her, but we can go faster, right?”

Hotaru nodded. “That’s a solid plan. You on board, Ryoko? We’re going to need both of you at your best for this.”

Ryoko nodded.

Hotaru smiled, slapping Ryoko and Ise’s shoulders. “Alright, let’s do this.” 

Then Hotaru moved on to the blockers, talking quietly with Hisae and Yuka. Ryoko watched for a moment and saw Yuka nodding along. Something twisted in her gut as Yuka leaned closer to Hotaru, hanging on his every word. 

Ryoko shook herself. She had to get out of her head and not let herself get distracted by dumb feelings. 

Still, when they got back on the court, Ryoko got completely stuffed. The set was faster and Ryoko was able to get to it in time, but she just didn’t hit the spike hard enough and the blockers managed to get their hands on it. 

She returned to the ground grumbling with frustration. 

Yuka caught her eyes across the court. She was as placid and quiet as always, but a hint of a smile played on Yuka’s lips.

Ryoko swallowed, looking away quickly. 

Despite Ryoko’s stumble, her team kept up better in the second set. Ise and Izumi hit their strides, scoring like mad all of a sudden. That wall suddenly looked more and more fragile as Ise and Izumi blasted through it time after time to take the second set.

If only Ryoko could follow. Why couldn’t she follow? Why was she the only one not making her spikes? 

Blessedly, no one bothered Ryoko during the break before the final set. She got to be alone to stew in her own thoughts. 

The whistle blew. Ryoko jolted to her feet. 

She slapped herself mentally. _Come on,_ she chided herself. _Get it together. Do something!_

Ryoko clenched her hands as the first serve went out. The other team set it. The giant leapt into the air, a towering figure that seemed to dominate the whole court.

Yuka was there.

Ryoko gaped as Yuka got her hands up in front of a spike so powerful it cracked through the gym when it struck Yuka’s palms. Yuka almost seemed to float, all her lanky, lean length on full display at the height of her ridiculous jump.

The whole gym held its breath when that block slammed down on the opponent’s side of the net, scoring a point for Ryoko’s team. 

Then her whole team broke out in cheers, patting Yuka on the back. 

“Hell of a block,” Ryoko said. 

Yuka smiled shyly. “Thanks.”

They didn’t get to celebrate long. The game continued and now it was Ryoko running at the net, Ryoko who had to show up. 

The set from Hotaru was perfect. Ryoko couldn’t have designed a better set. High and fast, taking advantage of Ryoko’s own ridiculous jump. 

She felt like she was flying when she was in the air, arm cocked. The moment the ball came into view, she unloaded, spiking with every ounce of force she could offer.

The giant was there. 

It didn’t matter.

Ryoko’s spike blew past the giant’s fingertips, too high even for her. Ryoko let out a roar as she returned to the ground. She didn’t even need to see her spike to know it had succeeded.

Her teammates slapped her shoulders. The momentum of the whole match was shifting. Ryoko wasn’t the only one who felt it, either. The mood in the gym changed. Ryoko herself felt more energized than she had for the rest of the match. Ise and Izumi might have saved the second set, but the third one was all Ryoko. 

She got more sets, each a tick higher than the last. Part of her wanted to grumble at Hotaru for that, but he was excellent at pushing the rest of his team, drawing out the best in all of them. Ryoko’s jump was good. They all knew it was good. Hotaru was pushing it to the limit.

Ryoko was determined to meet that challenge. It wasn’t even about winning anymore as she leapt higher and higher for Hotaru’s sets.

She was almost surprised when she realized they’d won. 

Her legs felt hollow by the time the final whistle blew. She’d pushed her body further than ever before. When Ryoko looked down, she was actually trembling with exhaustion. 

But they’d won.

Holy shit, they’d actually won.

Ryoko was still standing there stunned when Hotaru patted her on the back. “Nice jumps.”

Ryoko wanted to snarl at him for that. The bastard knew damn well she had only jumped that high because he’d pushed her to. The gleam in his eyes gave away his intent. 

She said nothing and Hotaru moved on to congratulate the rest of the team. 

Someone else patted her shoulder, a far lighter touch. 

Yuka was standing beside her, tall and pale and placid. She looked like she’d been watching the game more than playing it, but Ryoko knew that wasn’t the case. Yuka’s blocks had saved them more than a couple times. 

“Come on,” Yuka said, tugging gently at Ryoko’s arm. “Let’s get changed.”

#

Yuka left the gym with Ryoko at her side.

She didn’t say anything, sure that would shatter the moment. They’d showered quickly in the locker rooms and gotten dressed. And that had just _happened_ to place them both out here at the same time. Walking home together. 

The sky was burning when they left the gym, red and purple slashing through the cooling blue. The streets beyond the school were quiet, most people having gotten home from work or school in the time their match had taken. 

Yuka stopped suddenly. “Oh! I almost forgot.” 

She crouched down on the sidewalk, pulling a little packet out of her bag.

Ryoko stood over her, hands on her hips. “What in the world are you doing?” she said. But she didn’t leave. 

“Shh,” Yuka said. 

She shook the packet more and finally the cat appeared between the bushes, padding cautiously toward Yuka, eyeing Ryoko the entire time. Yuka placed a treat in her palm.

“It’s OK,” Yuka said. “She’s nicer than she looks.” 

“The hell’s that mean?” Ryoko said. Yet she kept her voice quiet and crouched down beside Yuka.

“Here,” Yuka said. She placed a treat in Ryoko’s palm. “Hold it out for her.”

Ryoko did, barely even grumbling. She held very still and the cat approached, sniffing at Ryoko’s hand before accepting the treat. The cat rubbed against Ryoko after it finished its treat.

“She likes you,” Yuka said. 

“How do you know?”

Yuka looked over. Ryoko was very close. The red in the sky seemed to have seeped into her cheeks, lighting them softly. Yuka thought she looked much nicer like this, with her guard lowered, her hard, dark eyes softened by the sunset. 

Yuka smiled. “Cats can be hard to get to know,” she said, “but when they like you, they like you. You’ve got no choice in the matter.”

Ryoko raised an eyebrow. “Oh, is that so?”

Yuka nodded. “Yup. That’s just how it is.” 

Ryoko’s lips curled like she was trying not to smile. Yuka realized she wasn’t breathing, she was just watching Ryoko’s face, so close now, so warm and inviting. 

Yuka was still just watching when Ryoko surged forward, her lips clumsy against Yuka’s. Clumsy but warm. Nice. Yuka relaxed into the strange feeling, just soaking in the nearness and scent of Ryoko all around her. 

Ryoko drew away, standing with a jerk. She put her back to Yuka. Was she about to run? Did she regret it already?

But Ryoko didn’t run. She just stuck a hand out behind her, still not looking at Yuka as she said, “Come on. Let’s go home.”

Yuka smiled, taking Ryoko’s hand, letting Ryoko pull her to her feet and lead her away down the sidewalk.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [laperclip](https://twitter.com/laperclip) for letting me play around with your characters. They're adorable and I love them. You can see lots more art of these characters on laper's account, including [this image of Ryoko and Yuka](https://twitter.com/laperclip/status/1292622118383833088?s=20).
> 
> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/purplebookcover) (18+ please).
> 
> I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!


End file.
